


Through a Window

by Quillium



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Bruce is just kind of done, But then there was Tony, Gen, How did Peter get into this mess?, It started off okay, Maybe - Freeform, kind of, not really - Freeform, okay fine, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: In which Peter getting stabbed ends up with him crawling through Tony's window, them in a diner, and Bruce becoming a teacher at Midtown.





	Through a Window

Tony hadn't even started eating breakfast when Spider-man appeared on the window sill.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice was slightly worried as he rapped lightly on the window. "I, um, might have a problem. Can you help? I mean, I kind of need your help, but you know, if you can't help, that's cool, too. I mean, it's not exactly cool, because I kind of have an issue here, which is why I'm here, I mean, that's why I'm at your place, I'm at your window because I can't go through the front, I mean I can, but..."

"Shut up, kid." Fondness lined Tony's voice as he lifted the window open. "What happened?"

"Um, I'm not all that sure." Peter looked down and pressed two fingers against the side of his rib cage. "I, um, think that I got stabbed, but I'm not really sure. I could be shot. But I think I'm stabbed. I mean, they feel different. Pain is the same, but, like, the type of pain. Like when you're stabbed, it's shaped differently, so you can feel the shape. I mean, it's all kind of blurry, but..."

"But you're injured." Tony cut Peter off with a roll of his eyes. "That's the whole point, right?"

Peter bobbed his head in a nod. "My suit's red, so it was kind of hard to tell if it was bruised or bleeding." He admitted. "But now I'm sure that I'm bleeding."

"Bleeding all over my expensive, one of a kind Persian carpet." Tony agreed. "Hurry up and lie down on the couch, if you faint I'd rather not have to drag you to it."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Tony didn't have to see Peter's face to know that he was flushing, but he still reached over and gestured at Peter's face. Peter pulled off his mask.

Overall, his face looked pretty good. No cuts, and only one bruise as far as Tony could tell. "How many times have I told you to call me Tony?" Tony demanded.

Peter offered Tony a roguish grin, and replied, "The same amount of times that I've called you Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark."

"Then why won't you do it?" Tony demanded.

"The same reason that Pepper doesn't listen to you when you talk." Peter replied airily. "Common sense."

"What common sense?" Tony demanded.

"I know that you couldn't possibly know what it is, since you've never had it." Peter replied, "But it's very useful in life."

Tony stuck out his tongue, and Peter smiled. "Let's work on getting you treated." Tony muttered.

"Avoiding the subject?" Peter asked teasingly.

"You wish, brat." Tony grumbled. "Besides, what part of this 'common sense' of yours tells you that you should call me Mr. Stark?"

"It's only polite." Peter replied, "Etiquette is yet another thing that you don't have."

"I can't argue with that." Tony admitted. "So, you think that you're stabbed?"

Peter smiled, "Going senile, Mr. Stark?" He teased.

"We're going to pretend that you didn't say that." Tony declared. "Take off your shirt."

Peter flushed. "You can just cut the suit."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm paying for repairs." He replied. "What are you, a girl? It's not that embarrassing."

"It's not that," Peter replied, "It's just that you might..." He shrugged, and ducked his head down.

"Might what?" Tony demanded. "What, you think that I'm going to make fun of you just because you don't have a six pack?"

Peter scowled, and pulled off his shirt. "Well, maybe not now, but you're definitely going to use it for ammo later."

Tony pressed a hand against his chest, his lower lip stuck out in a childish pout. "I would never!" He exclaimed. "Well... you know me well."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "How bad is it?" He asked, turning to the side.

Tony crouched down to peer at the knife wound, trying to ignore the scars littering Peter's torso. He had always known that Peter got beat up, and seeing the proof shouldn't have been so bad. (He ignored the whisper of, He's just a kid..., ringing through his head.) "Might require stitches." He admitted.

Peter sighed and poked at it slightly. "It ought to heal sooner than that. It's not that deep."

"It's pretty bad." Tony replied. "I think that you're just in shock."

He tried to ignore the fact that Peter had probably been through much worse than this, and hadn't gone through shock even when he had been shot five times.

"I'm not in shock." Peter insisted. "I have faster healing, remember?"

"Right." Tony muttered. "But we still need to help it for now."

At Peter's grumble, he asked if Peter wanted some anesthetic.

"No, I'm fine." Peter sighed.

"Alright." Tony shrugged, "I'm going to call a doctor, okay?'

Peter's brow furrowed. "Are you crazy?" He demanded. "You can't call a doctor, they'll ask questions and..."

"This one will keep your secret." Tony promised.

"You could at least ask for permission." Peter sulked.

"I already have it." Tony replied. "Are you seriously going to say no?"

"...No." Peter admitted. "But still, what if I said no?"

"I already know that you won't." Tony shrugged. "So why bother asking when I already know the answer?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're infuriating." He mumbled.

Tony offered Peter a mischievous smirk in response. "I know."

Dr. Banner was a nice man, with a gentle demeanor and a witty tongue.

Peter could see why Tony liked him, though Bruce was much more reserved than Tony, and seemed to have more common sense than all the rest of the Avengers combined (except maybe the Black Widow).

"Why do you guys always insist on getting injured?" Bruce sighed. "I'll be okay, it's no big deal, it's just a few thugs..." He glared at Tony. "And how old is this kid? You're seriously encouraging him to get into these fights?"

"I'm still here, you know." Peter sulked.

Bruce pursed his lips together. "Sorry." He sighed, "Force of habit. But still, aren't you a little young to be acting like this?"

Peter crossed his arms. "If I knew that I'd be getting a lecture, I wouldn't have let you call the doctor." He informed Tony.

"It's not the doctor, it's just Bruce." Tony replied flippantly. "I don't know the doctor."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to ignore that." He muttered. "You're already confusing enough without your movie references."

"Doctor Who." Peter informed Bruce. "A must watch. One of the Big Three."

"I don't want to know." Bruce replied. "I'm going to stick the needle in now. Are you prepared?"

"I can handle it." Peter replied.

"Right." Bruce glanced at Tony. "You're not going to dramatically re-enact some famous death, are you?"

Peter pressed a hand against his chest, feigning offense. "How little you think of me!" He gasped dramatically. "And to think, I trusted you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Well, that was a better reaction than I expected." He admitted.

"Really?" Peter turned to Tony and pointed a finger at him with the declaration of, "You broke him!"

"I didn't break him!" Tony sulked. "He's just cool like that."

"There is nobody as cool as that." Peter shook his head.

Bruce offered Peter a wry smile. "I'm quoting that every time that Tony says I'm lame." He informed Peter, before turning to Tony. "And I'll going to hold this over you for as long as I can."

Peter smiled triumphantly at Tony. "I'm going to be quoted!"

Tony stuck his tongue out. "Told you he was cool!" He replied, equally triumphant.

It was then that Bruce decided the shove the needle into Peter's side.

In the end, Tony never did get to eat his breakfast.


End file.
